masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blue Suns
Firefly A reference to the Blue Sun corporation in Firefly? It's a fairly obscure name. Mass Effect 2 This image confirms that we will be fighting Blue Suns mercs in ME2 http://img15.imageshack.us/i/vlcsnap00007m.png/ ME2/references issue So, in a video about Mordin Solushttp://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-scientist-mass-effect/58985 there is confirmation of Blue Suns in ME2. I put that in, but now for some reason there's some nasty red text at the bottom complaining about an issue with references. I had originally set it up as a reference, but in light of the text switched to an external link, but it hasn't disappeared. I'm not the best at this kinda stuff, being more a content-oriented admin, so if anyone else knows how to get rid of that crap it'd be greatly appreciated. SpartHawg948 08:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hooray! Okay, it's official! JakePT is my official hero of the day for his valiant efforts in remedying my computer shenanigans. Not sure that being my hero is really worth anything, but it's something. :) SpartHawg948 08:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, no problem, guess I'm not just a troublemaker after all ;) Here's what happened, as far as I can tell: For some reason when you added the reference it tried to put the references section in between the categories and in a place where you couldn't edit when you clicked edit page. So when you removed the references and used the [ ] tags it left the buggered references section in the place you couldn't edit, and therefore couldn't see, so it appeared as if there wasn't a problem. So adding the text where the reference was using the [ ] tags to an earlier version where the references section hadn't been automatically added seems to have fixed the problem. Why using the < ref > tag caused it to screw up adding the references section is beyond me. JakePT 09:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Huh. That is odd. See, I never would have figured that one out, although I had been wondering why the original categories disappeared. Well, it's fixed now, so thanks again, and once more, Hooray! SpartHawg948 09:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Main enemy? Are the Bluesuns one of the main enemies in MassEffect2? because i encounter plenty all over the place also the blood pack but i just cant figure out how there are so many!I mean there must be some explanation how there so organized? They're probably the most prominent mercenary army aside from Eclipse, and they do have an admittedly large operating area. Also, they're much better at convincing people to join them than other merc groups. 10:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ME Revelation Just finished the book so I would like to point out that Skarr was not a member of the Blue Suns, but just a bounty hunter. Also a small inconsistency in Revelation page 36: He wasn’t about to trust a mission as important as this one to someone else simply because the Suns had recently started taking on humans. So Edan didn't know that it was a human group to begin with? I agree that it could have been a mistake in ME2 or even an evolution of the ME world. :Well, given that many members of Blue Suns have no idea that Zaeed Messani was a founder of Blue Sun, it's not that implausible that a batarian businessman wouldn't know the details of the organization's founding. Especially when you consider that a savvy businessman would do everything in their power to get the contract, such as lying to a batarian businessman about the fact that their company was founded by members of what is arguably the batarians least favorite species. We've got documented statements from (former) BioWare writers, after all, stating that in-universe statements by characters who are at best peripherally involved with the subject matter are no more reliable than a similar statement by someone in real life not too familiar with what they're talking about. SpartHawg948 11:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I am goign to add my two cents, even though its kind of an old arguement, but that is am important thign to say when crafting a universe, if they said that more often with star wars there would be less need for retcons. like one time dooku said all members of the kiffar had a special ability, even htough in a previous comic an actual kiffar said this was wrong, as a general rule you think it would be the word of a member of that species over the word of some old human guy. It sent ripples annd it took months for a retcon to be put in place, you know what tecon they decided on? dooku was just plain outright WRONG, wierd isnt it. ralok 01:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It's not a mistake or an inconsistency. *As Spart says, very few know that Zaeed co-founded the Suns. *Vido only reveals himself to his most trusted officers. Anyone else has either never heard of him, or know he's in the group, but believe him to be on the same level as Jedore or Warden Kuril. Edan probably never met him. *According to the codex, Solem Del'sareh developed an interest in human criminal gangs after spending time in prison with humans. His cellmate was a criminal forger by the name of Bernard Ledger. Add the primary codex entry with Zaeed's info and it all comes together quite nicely: Ledger rewrote the group's history, ignoring Zaeed, preserving Vido's anonymity, and generally making the Suns sound more "sellable" to clients who hate humans. So it's really not even a retcon. It's spin control.--Darth Something 23:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Not just mercs? Should something be said about how the Blue Suns often act outside of mercenary duties with their own goals, sometimes even betraying their contract holders? There's a mission series where you track down a Blue Suns piracy operation (by luring ships using a transmitter) and another where you find the Blue Suns have murdered the science team that hired them.. Webrunner 16:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :They're still mercs, aren't they? Just mercs who sometimes act in their own best interests as opposed to those of their clients. Hardly anything new, or even out of character, generally speaking, for mercenary groups. Remember, mercenary is both a noun and an adjective, the adjective being "working or acting merely for money or other reward". And the noun came first, which should tell you something. Blue Suns behavior is in keeping with mercenary behavior in general. SpartHawg948 18:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Logo Image? Does anyone have or know where we can find the Blue Suns logo? Same goes for the Blood Pack and Eclipse on their respective pages. I know what they all look like but can't find them independent of someone's armor/tats in a screenshot. Or perhaps someone with artistic talent could be persuaded to reproduce them in a drawing? I think they would be a cool addition to the mercenary pages, similar to how Cerberus and the Spectre logos are included on theirs. - The Blue Suns Logo is a vertical oval with a large circular dot filling its top half. - The Eclipse Logo is a stylized "E" surrounded by a flaming corona. - The Blood Pack Logo is a crudely drawn Krogan skull. Optimystic8 15:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Um, there is a slight problem with that. We have already had a discussion about that, a user already tried to extract them from the game, and it didn't work. Using hand drawn images also didn't sound like a good idea for Spart, and I'd have to agree. They would be nice, but that puts us on a slippery slope, and that I don't like. Fell free to read the discussion for more. Lancer1289 16:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe a screenshot? I *think* the logo is in their Codex entry. It would just have to be cropped. -- 12:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I would suggest taking another look at their Codex Image, because if that is their logo, then it is one very complicated one. We do know what their logo is, it's just getting a clear image isn't easy. Lancer1289 13:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OK seriously who founded them? The ME2 version of the codex says Vido Santiago founded the Blue Suns, and then its revealed that he was actually a co-founder with Zaeed. But now in ME3, we're told a Batarian founded them. Whats going on here? 04:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :While this is not the purpose of article talk pages, I shall answer your question. Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani founded the Blue Suns. Vido betrayed Zaeed, and then stepped out of the spotlight for various business and security related reasons, setting up that batarian guy as the "leader" who totally founded the organization. The real story was lost. Arbington 04:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Not Trivia Lancer, please explain how mentioning that the Blue Suns feature unique tech armour is not trivia. Trivia, by definition, is non-essentisl or insignificant information. So please explain exactly what qualifies as trivia. --Aerid77 (talk) 02:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :See ME Wiki's policy on trivia section content. The main thing is, "Trivia is classified as information players may not have been aware of and is impactful or interesting." The appearance of the Blue Suns' tech armor is an obvious visual detail with no importance to either gameplay or story, so it doesn't warrant inclusion. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC)